


i like a boy with good manners

by blueivy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueivy/pseuds/blueivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and Niall just wants a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like a boy with good manners

"Why are you suddenly so-"

"Cute," Liam offered with a grin.

"Yes. Why are you so cute?" Zayn responded.

The couple had been dating for about 6 months on and off. Now, in their third year in college and they were finally getting their relationship back on track. Liam planed to surprise Zayn with a home cooked meal, since he had been so stressed about midterms. But, since they were now over Liam decided to give him a nice reward. While Liam was cooking the veal, Zayn's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Zayn answered. 

"Hey! Where are you? I've been waiting here forever!" 

Niall had been having probably one of the worst most humiliating day of his life. 

It started when he decided to go on a date with, Louis Tomlinson, a divorced architect Niall met on aisle number 3 at the food market. They immediately bonded over a shared hatred of designer croutons. He was sure this guy was perfect. However to Niall's dismay he was married. Something Niall didn't find out until his wife decided to call, right in the middle of their date.

Furious and completely embarrassed Niall left the club and headed to the bar that he and Zayn met every friday for pints. 

"Didn't you get my text, I send it about an hour ago." Zayn reasoned.

Unfortunately for Nial,l he had left his phone at the club. That phone was long gone now. 

"No, I haven't got it. Is everything alright? I thought you were dead or something." On any other occasion, Niall would have been more composed and less dramatic. But he had just had the worst date of his life and all he wanted was to let it all out with his best mate and maybe a pint or two. 

"No, Im at Liam's" Zayn answered feeding Liam a salted breadstick. 

"Your with Payne? Zayn, me and you were suppose to meet for drinks tonight." Niall said loosing his temper.

It's not that he hated Liam, but ever since they had gotten together it just seemed like Zayn spent more time crying over the guy then actually smiling. Niall hated to see his best friend suffer. And although most might confuse his affection for Zayn for jealousy it was far far from that. Niall loved his friend to death, Zayn was his brother and in all honesty he could give a fuck what people thought. 

"Well, it's just Liam bought this veal," Zayn tried to justify. 

"You blew me off for a piece meat?" Niall questioned in disbelief.

"He wanted to make me dinner-"

"So you just dropped your life and ran right over to his." 

"Niall, I really don't want to get into this please," Zayn said, phone to his ear, walking towards the hallway. "He's really trying to make it up to me, I know that you'r not his biggest fan, but I just really want to make this work with him."

Although, Niall was pissed about his day and angry that he got ditched. He decided to let this one slide, if Zayn was happy that's all he really cared about, no matter how long that would last. 

"I just- Zayn!" Niall ran his fingers through his blond hair and pouted down at his pint. "Fine."

"Please don't be mad Ni. I promise I'll-"

"make it up to me. Yeah yeah. Enjoy your veal Zayn" and with that he hung up the phone. He knew there was no reason to get so upset, but he really needed to blow off some steam and Zayn was the perfect target. He knew they'd both apologize tomorrow, they sucked at being mad at each other for too long, but right now Niall just wanted to be angry. Take his mind off this crumy day and maybe get a little wasted while he's at it. 

"I'll have another pint" Niall said towards the bartender. 

He hear what sounded like a book slam on the bar, the sound of the head of the nozzle fill up another drink. Soon enough there was a full beer right infront of him. When Niall looked up he saw a guy, with the green eyes and chocolate brown curls wearing a red checkered button down with a black shirt underneath. 

" _Please_ " the young lad said already walking back to his book before Niall could fully register what had happened. 

"Please what?" He asked utterly confused.

"I'll have another pint,  _please_." he boy responded not looking up from his book.

Truth be told Niall was still angry and a bit hurt. So today was the wrong day for Mr. Cute Bartender to piss him off.

"Excuse me, mate. But are you allowed to speak to me that way?" he asked with what he felt was a scowl on his face. When in reality he probably looked like a small cat that had just been sprayed with a water bottle for miss behaving.

"Yeah, I think I am" the green eyed lad responded. Still inthralled in this book. God he looked so cute with his pink lips in a semi pout reading and his curls falling all over hi eyes. 

After a moment he looked up and Niall got the perfect view of his eyes. "Enjoy" he said with a lopsided grin. The guy was mocking him, boy was he playing with fire. Maybe it was his shitty day or the beer but that really ticked Niall off.

" _Thank you_ " Niall answered with sarcasm.

"Harry" the lad muttered. "Thank you, _Harry_ " he repeated. 

"Look that's really very cute, but Im not really in the mood" Niall said. 

Who did this kid think he was? Yeah he was cute with his loose curls and green eyes.. and those cute lips. And - _fuck_ Niall just really wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. But he was still mad. So very mad!

"Not really in the mood, _Harry."_ the bartender responded. Again not even acknowledging Niall's presence. 

"Im not a total prick, okay?" Niall tried to justify himself, "I just had a fight with somebody."

 "Yeah I heard, boyfriend?" Harry asked looking up. For the first time looking a bit nervous even with that sly smile on his face. 

"That's none of you business" Niall responded. 

"Friend? Butcher?" Harry guessed. 

"Butcher?" 

"The veal. I took a shot" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He had a sheepish look on his face and Niall kind of felt his warm flush. What the hell? He was suppose to be angry, this is not how this was suppose to go. Can't people just let other people be angry now a days?

But no, Niall couldn't hold it in, as a smile started to form on his lips. Avoiding eye contact with harry he looked down at his pint and just a few seconds past before he made the huge mistake of looking up and seeing a full blown smile on Harry's face. And in that moment all bets were off. He lost all sense of self control and all he wanted was to keep Harry smiling that way. 

"What are you reading?" Niall asked gesturing the book in Harry's hand.

"The joy of bartending', Hemingway" Harry answered. 

Niall looked at him unimpressed, "So what, your funny?"

They shared another smile and Niall took a sip from his pint seeing that he only had a little left and wanted to stay and keep staring at Harry.

~

After ordering another few pints, they spent the rest of the night teasing each other and Niall wasnt sure why but he was laughing at each and every cheesy pun Harry threw his way. Harry was cute and witty and so utterly adorable the way he'd try to keep Niall laughing. Niall knew that it was time for him to leave,now that the bar has emptied out and Harry probably wanted to get home too. He began looking through his wallet, when Harry said,

"No, it's on me"

"And why would that be?" Niall asked.

"A bribe" Harry said, elbows on the counter leaning in close. "So maybe I'll get lucky enough and get your number?" His cheeks a nice shade of pink, with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Niall just wanted to pull Harry over and give him more than his number but the words were caught in his throat.

"You know what never mind. It was stupid to think that a guy like you would ever-" Harry began pushing himself off the counter.

"No no no! I was just- Yes! I mean if you still want it, yes!" Niall could here the desperation in his voice but he was far from caring at this point.

"Really? You don't have to, I mean I know that I came on a little stro-''

"No, Harry really. I had a good time and I want to see you again. Actually I really don't want tonight to end, if Im honest" he admitted rather quickly. 

He’s gorgeous, the set of his jaw relaxed, matured, eyes as steady as they always were, but clear and focused. Niall can’t help the smile that grabs at the corner of his mouth as they take each other in.

“Come here,” Niall says, and then his hands are firm around the back of Harry’s neck, the counter pressed between them, and Niall’s mouth opens to the hard press of lips. Harry groans in the back of his throat, and Niall feels the kiss like something breaking under his breastbone and pumping heat into the cold and congealed places in him. The hot, urgent mouth on his, teeth pressed into his bottom lip, the growling need in it, brings the world to a halt around Niall, and for a suspended moment he’s climbing aboard the lifeboat, letting himself be buoyed by the strength in Harry’s grip. They're kissing over the counter of a bar and all Niall can think of is fucking Harry over the counter or having Harry ride him on counter or maybe even have Harry fuck him. He's never opposed to that. But for some reason he truly believes Harry is something special and he wants to have Harry in all the proper ways first. 

Niall breaks the kiss, with his hand still cluthing Harry's curls and their forheads pressed together he breathes out, "Can I take you out on a date? Maybe we could eat something or-" Harry started kissing his jaw and while holding his back. It was an awkward position considering Niall and Harry were both on the opposite sides of the counter with Harry almost dragging Niall over. 

"Maybe watch a movie or we could-agh" he was enjoying Harry give him love bites to much to even realize he had left the sentence mid air. But he had to do this right. He pulled away again and looked at Harry's puffy lips and lust filled eyes,"Harry I would really like to do this right, please?" 

And that finally got Harry's attention, "Yeah, I mean of course I would really like that too. Can we maybe make out for a little while longer?"

Niall all but grins and nods. Climbing over the counter and sitting on it, with Harry between his legs, kissing and slightly rubbing against each other, all Niall can think is that maybe it's not such a bad day after all and maybe just maybe he likes boys with manners. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has a lot of spelling and grammar errors, but if I don't post it tonight I dont know when I will. Anyway enjoy!


End file.
